


Late Nights

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lighting the cigarette, he lifted it to his mouth and smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facade/gifts).



> for M'Lynn, my absolute favorite writer here <3

Iker had always found comfort in watching Cesc sleep. He loved watching the rise and fall of the sleeping man’s chest – especially now that out of place lumps had been removed. Not because it made Cesc any more of a man, but because it made Cesc happier. Iker had a sneaking suspicion that the reason he loved watching Cesc breathe so much was because he could see clearly in the dimly lit room that his boyfriend was still alive. He hadn’t realised that when he’d fallen for Cesc, it meant he’d have to spend his time hoping that today wasn’t the day Cesc’s dark, tormented mind got the best of him, but he didn’t mind. He’d still choose this if he could go back in time. He’d always choose Cesc. Cesc was home, and Cesc was comfort and Cesc was Cesc and Iker loved Cesc more than he could begin to comprehend. He couldn’t begin to comprehend the anguish in this boyfriend’s heart, and he wasn’t going to pretend to. He’d been down himself (the empty pill bottle of anti-depressants still sits in the cupboard as a reminder) but never like this, and he understood that. He respected that. Reaching to the drawer beside him, he pulled out the objects he desired. Lighting the cigarette, he lifted it to his mouth and smiled. It wasn’t perfect, but what is perfect? What is right? Iker had no idea, but that was okay. At this moment, everything was perfect as it could be, everything was right as possible. And that was enough. He just wished he could capture it with his camera without breaking the obscure perfection that he'd found.


End file.
